Bloodmoon
by M.A. Cunningham
Summary: When werewolf attacks become noticed outside of the city of Whiterun, the dragons of legend return to Skyrim. Follow Angi, ex protector of the Emperor of Tamriel, as she travels Skyrim with the Dragonborn in search of answers to the werewolf attacks, ways to save Skryrim from civil war, and dragons . As she travels with the Dovahkiin, may she develop feelings for him? OCxDB
1. Attacks and Dragon Snacks

_**Hey guys! M.A. Cunningham here and I wanted to have my take on Skyrim's fanfiction since I really enjoy the game. Here's my first chapter at hopefully a great story. Tell me what you think.**_

* * *

The white, full moon stared at the camp of bandits huddled around a campfire. The team of five members, two women, and three men laughed and roared at the day they had. A good day. There's nothing like robbing ten people in the span of a day of all their possessions. Even better, they mercilessly sliced every one of their necks as the three bandits raped the women they found within those travelers. A good day.

They amassed a total of 1,500 Septums, a pouch full of jewelry, a couple decent weapons, and a barrel full of mead from a carriage. Oh, how they drank and sang about their exploits of that day as the aurora above them danced to their songs. They played games in their drunken states, tossing a knife around to see who would get hurt, tossing a bottle poison around to see if the bottle would break on any of them and let the poison enter the wounds. Risky games, but none of those was their favorite as the knife game.

The dark, wiry haired girl of the bandits took out a small iron dagger that glowed a dim orange and gave it to one of the male bandits. The male turned and got a relatively flat rock, slightly bigger than his outstretched hand and sang.

"Oh, I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop chop chop," he sang, stabbing the knife in between the spaces of his fingers. "And if I miss the space between my fingers will come off! And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out! But all the same I play this game cus that's what it's all about. Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking up the speed," and true to his words, he quickened his pace of the movement of the blade, and the trail of heat that radiated off the blade made a tail as he shuffled the knife across his hand. "And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed!" As he finished the song, he slammed the point of the knife down onto the stone. Unfortunately, the knife stabbed his ring finger and the digit popped off, the enchantment on the knife cauterizing the wound instantly, causing greater pain, however. He threw the knife at the ground as he cursed.

"Aw! Bloody shit!" The man gripped his hand and watched the gap between his middle and small finger.

The other four members of the gang watched and laughed hysterically at the man's misfortune and pain.

"Looks like Nocturnal wasn't in the mood to give you any luck," the pale, blonde women screamed. The others laughed at her remark. The injured man, pain taken over buzz, grudgingly trekked into the plains surrounding them as his "friends" cooed and berated him, making sounds reminiscent of a toddler in tears. The man kept walking, until the fire was able to be distinguished as a camp.

"Fuck you, Boethiah," he cursed. "Fuck you Sanguine. You may be enjoying and drinking to my suffering as I speak." He sat down on the plains of Whiterun and inspected his hand, purple from the wound. "Oh, Talos heal me." Suddenly, he heard the snap of a twig and the footfall of a creature, a very large one.

"Aira? Toling? Is that you?" he cried. Silence. "Guys, this isn't funny." No response. He stood up and looked around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was that fallen tree log, a boulder there, a lighter boulder there and a dark boulder there. Yet, he felt… watched. As if, he was being spied on by an unseen foe. He started a brisk walk towards camp when he heard a sound to his right. He turned his head to that direction and the last thing he saw was the yellow eye of the beat, all he felt was its claws dig into his torso and its jaws sink into his neck, the last thing he heard was its monstrous roar and the last thing he yelled was 'Ah.'

The attack wasn't without notice. Of course, the rest of the bandits stood up immediately at the sound of the beast's roar and the yelp of their comrade. They brandished their weapons and made a slow jog towards the location of the sound. To their horror, they saw a huge creature in black fur; munch on the flesh of their fallen companion.

"W-Were- Werewolf!" The dark woman cried.

At the cry of the woman, the beast turned its head towards them and howled into the moon. Three members of the outlaws dropped their weapons and ran in separate directions, leaving the dark-skinned, wiry haired woman alone with the beast, holding only a war axe. She stood frozen in fear, looking at the beast as it stepped towards her slowly, savoring the feeling of the kill. She raised her axe and tried bringing it down upon the creature, but it slashed at her arm with its large claws, causing her to drop her weapon.

The beast then picked her up, its claws on opposite sides of her head, and the two stared into each other's eyes, until the wolf man threw its jaws onto her neck, severing the connection between her body and head with one bite. Her body slumped to the ground, painting the lush, green grass a crimson red. The beast howled into the moon once more and its eyes adjusted to find the heat of its prey. The three bandits were shown in separate places, and the beast took off in a sprint.

The first bandit, the male, was crouching under a dirt overhang, praying to Stendarr for mercy. The wolf stared at him, and then slashed its claws across the man's chest, shredding his leather armor into useless pieces of leather.

The second bandit, the pale blonde-haired woman, was hiding behind a boulder, looking for any signs of the beast's location. She too, was taken by surprise as the beast leapt over the boulder in one jump and bit onto the woman's arm, and swayed its head violently until it was ripped off. It looked dead at her and beastly muttered, "Nocturnal isn't here for you either." The woman's eyes widened as the blood poured out of her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

The final one, openly called to the beast. He wasn't afraid anymore, he said. He said he'd face the creature face to face. The beast ran up to the man and saw he held up a war axe in his right hand and the enchanted dagger in his left. He looked at the werewolf, its jaws dripping blood and its hands a dark crimson. The stench of acrid blood was in the air. The bandit held a fighting stance to the werewolf, showing no fear, yet no courage too. The wolf walked up the man and stared him down on its hind legs. It towered over him by two feet. They did nothing but breathe. What felt like hours, were only seconds as the wolf turned around and walked away. The bandit sighed a sigh of relief, thankful that he stood up to the foul creature. Then, the beast suddenly turned around, threw its claw at the man and knocked him back as the back of the claw hit the man in the chest and he flew a good five feet.

The wolf walked up to the man again, the latter being defenseless now, and pick him up by the straps of his armor and dragged him across the dirt all the way to his camp. The wolf then picked up the man over his head and slammed him down into the barrel of mead, destroying it and covering the man and the surrounding terrain in mead. The bandit scrambled to his feet and when he did, he saw the wolf crouched over the flat rock used in the knife game, now soaked in mead, and watched as the wolf slashed its claws against the rock, creating a spark and igniting the mead, transforming it into a snake of flames. The flames traveled through the grass and lit the man on fire. The wolf watched as the flames ate the dastardly man and then walked away, giving a final victorious howl, and ran away into the tundra.

* * *

Alexandria woke up to the song of birds chirping and the fresh feeling of the cool Skyrim air hit her face. She couldn't get over the small nip in the air. It felt so fresh and great, contrasting the heat and dryness of the sun. Better yet, the clouds partially hid the sun today. Ah Skyrim, the weather is better here than it is in Cyrodiil, she thought. The worst thing about moving to Skyrim, though, was that in Cryodiil, she was a guard to the Emperor. Here, nothing more than a Hold guard. At least she was captain of the guards, though.

Eh, at least she saw a bit more action than in Cyrodiil. Who would dare attack the Emperor when his guards were around? In the short month since she became a Hold Guard, she attacked Frost Trolls, Bandits, saw Giants and Mammoths, and even bought a nice house in the capital of the Hold.

She got out of bed and donned her city armor, and went downstairs to eat a small breakfast before a guard rushed into her home.

"Angi, hurry up and finish whatever you're doing! Today is a special day for us," he cried.

"Why? It's not the burning of Olaf One-Eye today is it?"

"No, even better! Today, there's been a slaughter of bandits outside of town."

"So? It's just a bunch of low-lives."

"Oh, trust me," the guard said, "It's a special one. It's just outside the city too. Maybe a minute's walk."

* * *

She smelled the bodies before she even saw the camp. The stench was horrific and when she saw the corpses a bit later, she was put in a stupor by dread. Alexandria has seen many wildlife attacks but never any this terrible. What about the return of the Dragons? After all, there was recently an attack on helgen earlier that week… but… No, the ground would've been torn up. Saber cat? No, if it _was _a cat, the bandits would've scared it off or even killed it. Troll? The trolls almost never hunt at night so that is out of the question. What in Oblivion slaughtered- no. Slaughter is too weak of a word for what she was seeing.

Whatever it was, it did more than just kill a few bandits. It dismembered, hunted and even burned one man by igniting a trail of mead. No, they weren't facing any ordinary creature of Whiterun. This one was smart enough to sneak up on the marauders, strong enough to bite the head off one of them, and cunning enough to drench a man in drink to light him on fire.

One of the eight hold guards examining the area held up a small clump of black hair, taken from the wounds of one of the dead women.

"What do you make of this, Angi?" She went up the guard and examined the hair, running it through her fingers, feeling the texture and the color. It was laced in blood in a few small places.

"I don't know what it is. It looks too dark to be wolf and too strong to be from any of the bandits." She put it in a small pouch taken from her pocket and put it away. "We can ask Arcadia in town. She can tell us what creature this is from."

After a bit more searching for clues, the wind of Skyrim picked up and blew through the land.

"Should we continue the search, captain?"

Angilooked around. The plants were being blown in one direction and the dirt was being swept away. "No," she said. "The wind is blowing our crime scene away. We can just ask Arcadia about the attacker and we can follow up with that. Also, make sure these bodies are cleared away as soon as possible. The last thing we need is some damn saber cat or a pack of wolves getting to near the city and the roads."

'Yes, ma'am, I'll contact Andurs so he can do a death ritual for them. May Arkay watch over them in the afterlife."

The eight guards started for the city of Whiterun, Angi behind them. She took a small look behind her, at the scene of a terrible act. If she didn't stop the creature soon, she thought, it might travel into the city if it became bold enough.

* * *

When she came into the outside fortress of the city, she instantly heard a roar up from the skies. A roar she never heard before. It was something big. She ran to the tallest archery tower they had and saw a great winged serpent flying by the Western watchtower of the city. It shot flames at the ground; it threw fireballs at the tower, breaking it piece by piece.

Just then, a man cladding a strange kind of fur armor ran out of the gates of the city, wielding an Elven War Axe in his right hand, a black bow with red hues was on his back was over a slim quiver of black arrows. The chest piece of his armor had what seemed like a wolf was on it. Strange…

The strange man, an obvious Nord, judging by his blonde hair and the build of his shoulders, ran towards the tower under siege and Alexandria quickly garrisoned her squad and followed the man.

"Wait up!" The captain of the guard yelled. The Nord man never looked back, but ran at a surprisingly fast pace without stopping until they reached the tower.

When they arrived at the watchtower, they saw it in ruin. The tower still stood but it was broken in half. Only four floors were left out of the original eight. The dragon somehow wasn't there. In its place, it left ten guards dead and another dying of blood loss.

"It flew into the mountains," he said, clutching his bloodied side. "Hurry, run! Run while you have the chance!" The injured man looked at the mountains as a roar let out. "There it is! Run! Run you bastards! You shall all die."

The Nord stranger raised his hands and within his palms, was a yellow glow. He raised his hands towards the injured guard and the group watched as a bright ring of light swirled around the guard, effectively closing the man's wounds.

"Get inside and stay down," the Nord said. The guard got up and limped away inside the tower as told to do.

Angi just watched in amazement. The dragon then flew over them, shooting a ball of flames at the group. They quickly dispersed as the flame hit the ground in a large explosion. Alexandria and the guards raised the bows they had and shot several shots at the creature, effectively missing as the dragon made loops in the air. The Nordic man ran inside the tower.

What is he doing, she asked herself. The dragon did a dive, picked up a guard within its talons, and landed on top of the tower. It raised the talon with the guard towards its mouth and bit the body of the screaming man in half, spitting out the chunk, then flying off into the skies again, dropping the rest of the corpse.

The guards kept attacking the winged creature with a fury and now vengeance. The dragon did nothing but notice at the feeble attempts the humans did. It landed on the earth with a loud _thud _and blew fire into the area, burning three guards alive. It then turned around and swiped at the burning men with its tail, sending off into the tundra. It took flight again, when a loud, thunderous call was made.

"_Dovah! Hiu jot daar jul, nuz ni zu? Zu'u dovahkiin!" _The Nordic man stood at the edge of the tower, yelling at the dragon in some ancient language, and the presence of hostility in this strange voice.

The dragon looked at the Nord and held its place in the air in front of him. It also talked in the strange language.

"_Dovahkiin, hin grah voth fin dov ko Solsthiem ofen hiu lot do zin." _Angi and the remaining guards stared at amazement, curiosity and a bit of horror as the tow, a human and dragon, made verbal contact. The dragon continued, "_Mu fent dreh grah ahrk siiv wo se dov los pruzaan!" _The dragon began its ascent into the heavens until the Nordic man shouted, "_Gol hah dov!" _A green orb flew out of the Nord's mouth and struck the dragon, and it stopped. "_Golt," _the Nord said, pointing at the ground, and the dragon landed.

The guards were aw struck. A human they've never heard of before had not only verbalized with a dragon, but commanded it to land too!

The Nord looked down at the dragon and then at the standing guards. "Well attack it!" He yelled. Alexandria and the guards were brought back into the situation they were in and started attacking the dragon, which did nothing to protect itself. The Nord backed up and ran off the edge of the tower, a black arrow in hand, and dived upon the head of the dragon. He landed on the head of the beast, pinning it down before his arrow drove into the skull of the dragon, killing it instantly. Everyone backed off immediately. They were struck with mystique but also fear and wonder at what they just witnessed before their eyes! Now that same human has slain a dragon, Alexandria thought. The Nord leapt off the dead dragon and stood watching the corpse as it slowly turned bright, scales dissolved off the body and a strange white light trail flew from the dragon to the Nord. All the guards but Alexandria gasped.

"It can't be…," one of the guards muttered.

"Is that you…? Dragonborn…?" Another guard dropped his weapon at astonishment.

The next moment, the light circled the Nord referred to as Dragonborn and the dead dragon's body turned into a skeleton without a trace of meat, skin, scale, or blood. Angi looked at the guards who were astonished and only looked at the Nord in confusion.

"Dragonborn?" She felt stupid for asking it.

The guards gasped even louder at Angi's missing knowledge. The Nord turned around and made an awkward smile.

"Yeah," he started. "That's me. I am Dragonborn."

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Alright? Tell me how i did in the reviews or even PM me. Constructive criticism always recommended and appreciated. Thanks guys. **_


	2. Bathing

"So let me get this straight," Angie was staring at the man in front of her, a man who single-handedly killed a dragon by himself, "you are Dragonborn? Dovahkiin of old legends?"

"Well there have been many in the past, many now, too. They just don't know it because they haven't collected the soul of a dragon. But yes, I am Dragonborn. I share both human and dragon blood in my body."

Angi's small squad edged closer to the hybrid dragon-man, fascinated at what they saw and what they were just hearing.

"How did you first find out you were Dovahkiin, kinsman," asked a guard.

"Please, call me Andros." Andros got up and walked around the large hearth of the inn. "It was earlier this year. I was walking along the ash wastes in Solstheim," Angi cut him off abruptly.

"Solstheim? You've been there?" The guards were even more interested that the stranger had been to a dark elf- ridden island where a nearby volcano erupted and covered half the island in ash.

Andros laughed. "My dear, I _grew up _in Solstheim. Very beautiful island, just watch out for the Netch." The inn was in shock and in wonder. "Anyways, I was walking through the ash wastes, keep in mind I was just taking a stroll with nary a weapon upon me, when I heard a distinct and faint shriek. I looked around, thinking I ran into a Bristleback but nope. What flew over me was a dragon, green as an emerald, but bigger than even the Emperor's naval vessel. It came around at me and breathed its fiery breath. I instinctively dodged the putrid attack and conjured a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Shot after shot I took, desperately trying to bring down the beast before it did me in good. Luckily, however, there was a nearby werebear," Andros pulled up his hands, curled his fingers outward and made a growl, imitating such a creature, as Angi noticed Oblivion symbols cut into the palms of his hands, "and it didn't like the dragon in its territory.

When the dragon got low enough, there werebear pounced from the side of the mountain and landed on the dragon. It scratched and bit the winged creature until the dragon flew high into the sky and did aerial spins until the werebear fell off the dragon, plummeting to the floor. By that time, the damage had been done and the dragon fell to the ground in a bloody, tired mess. I walked up to it and stared into its reptilian eye in such awe, before the eyelid shut marking death. I felt relieved that I didn't have to face such a creature toe-to-toe but I felt a bit intrigued as to where it came from. Weren't dragons supposed to be legends?

I wasn't given that answer when I saw the dragon break down as you saw it did earlier, and felt the rush of its soul flood into mine. I thought I was going mad, until a nearby Nordic hunter ran up to me and asked me if I was Dragonborn! I knew what a Dragonborn was, but me? Such a thing? I thought I was the sane one and the hunter the one going mad but he was right. Undeniable proof was the dragon corpse. It had scales, skin, and blood but when I looked at it again, it was nothing but bones. Not a single bit of meat was on it, not a drop of blood stained them, and only some of its scales remained on the ground.

Its soul left the body and merged with mine, just as a only a Dragonborn can. That, my friends, was how I first learned I was a bearer of dragon blood."

"How'd you get those particular scars on your hand?" Andros flipped around and saw that Angi was the one who asked the question, and noticed everyone around him try to look at his hands.

"Which scars," he asked, holding up his hands that bore no such thing.

"Hmm," Angi shrugged. "Must've been my imagination." Of course, she still had her suspicions. After all, if you wanted to protect the Emperor, you had to be very observant and be confident that what you see is actuality.

Andros looked at her, with a smile across his face. "Ah but my dear, imagination is the best thing to have, next to love." Andros picked up his mug and called, "Waitress, get everyone in this inn, including yourself, a bottle of your finest mead on me!" The people of the inn raised their drinks high and cheered as Andros pulled out a small pouch of coins.

As the owner of the inn passed out mead, Angi noticed Andros leaving the inn. Wanting some answers of her own, she followed him outside the inn and followed closely behind him. They went up stairs leading to the cloud district and she watched as he turned the corner behind a moonlit house and she followed. When she turned the corner, however, he was gone. She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

She heard a swift step from behind her and she quickly turned around, only to see Andros shoot a paralysis spell at her, immobilizing her. "You're a good tail," he said. "But I don't really like being followed madam." He gently laid her on the floor, shaping her in a natural pose and ran his hand over her face. There in his palm _was_ a scar in the shape of an Oblivion gate. She couldn't see much after, he cast a sleep spell upon her then she watched as he turned invisible, vanishing into the night. The last thing she heard was a wolf howl in the distance.

* * *

The next morning, her fellow guards awakened Angi from her sleep on the cobblestone steps of Whiterun.

"The mead got to you didn't it Angie?" He pointed at the bottle of mead next to her.

'Crap,' she thought. Andros set her up to look like a drunken bum, not a paralyzed spell rug.

'Yeah," she said, "It got to me real bad."

"Well go rinse yourself. You'll probably smell like a bum if you don't," and with that, the guard walked away.

Angi washed herself at her home in the city, recounting the events of last night and what she saw before she was put to sleep. She sat in her tub, deep in thought at what the symbol's importance was to Andros, who tried keeping it secret. Was he some kind of daedra worshipper? Or was the scar just something that was pure coincidence? Maybe it was a plain scar but it somehow warped into the appearance of an Oblivion gate. If it was, why did he try keeping it a secret last night? The thoughts zoomed back and forth her mind, searching for answers when Andros accidentally walked in on the naked Angi.

"Oh…um, sorry." He blushed and quickly shut the door as Angi covered her breasts with her arms. "I didn't know _this _was the restroom," he spoke through the door. "I thought it was the kitchen, considering how many burlap sacks are out here."

"What do you want," she snapped.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. Considering what I did _now_, I'm also sorry for that, madam."

"What in the flying fuck are you doing in my house," she yelled. Fury at what he did both last night and that moment flood her mind with rage.

"Like I said, I wanted to apologize. Especially for this. I brought you something to try and make up for last night. I didn't want to put you under but I don't like to be followed." He paused at what Angi most likely thought was he setting down the gift on the small table outside the door. "Well, have a nice bath, madam." She heard as he stepped his way outside her house and closed her door behind him.

She got out of the tub and peeked out her bathroom door. Nobody was seen. She ran to her front door and put the wooden beam across it, locking it from pesky peepers. She walked back to the small table outside the restroom and there lying upon it, was a single red rose in a glass, water-filled vase.

Angi went to work, clad in her hold guard's uniform and shield strapped to her left arm. She had her guard helmet on, and began "patrolling" Whiterun, trying to search for anyone who looked remotely suspicious, namely, Andros.

Searching for Andros, she came up with nothing. Then, a guard came up to here. "There's been another attack, Angi. One of our own this time." Angi followed the guard briskly outside the city to the scene of the crime.

There, she saw a mauled body, only the shield a couple feet away from the body and the man's dented helmet were left to identify the body as a guard. "Do we know he it is," asked Angi.

"Judging by the roll count this morning," her partner, Thoren, said, "we found what's left of Mortur. I think he died last night, maybe came out here to pee."

"I presume it's a werewolf attack."

"Yes, ma'am. I don't even think a Saber Cat is possible of turning a human being into paste. We must be very cautious now, miss. If this creature becomes bold enough, it may try entering the city. Gods' know what will happen if it does."

'Then we lay a trap for it. If Hircine sends his hounds on us, so be it. As long as we protect Whiterun Hold and its people from his damn werewolf pet, we have done our jobs."

"No offense, Angi, but last time you were tasked with protecting someone, he was nearly killed." Angi's face turned red in anger and she nearly threw her dagger at the man's face were it not for a certain man looking.

"I hear you have an animal problem, he said. "A certain, special animal too. Werewolves are cunning creatures, you know. Fearless."

"How would you know," she asked. "Have you ever fought one?"

Andros laughed a bit. "My dear, I fought werewolves, werebears, and the occasional wereboar. All on Solstheim too! Damn Island is riddled with them."

"Great," she replied. "You can track it for us. You're also going to help us trap it since you're the expert."

"Oh, come now. How could I refuse?"

* * *

_**Okay guys, here's the deal. I have a good idea on what i want to do with this story, it's just getting there that is the problem. ANy suggestions on where to go with this? I want them to go on the hunt but don't really know what to include in it. Suggestions? Ideas?**_


End file.
